


The signs of Finals

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Omg a surprise, Yas, the woes of chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed





	1. Chapter 1

Hak really hated this.   
“The textbook is laughing at me,” Hak moaned.   
Yun rolled his eyes. Mr. Four point O gpa wouldn't understand the woes of chemistry. Hak looked over to spot yona looking out the window. Maybe she could help…  
Just then Kija walked in on their study session. Yun’s room was piled high in papers and books. Yona, Hak, and Kija had made it on time to study for the chemistry final. It was either sink or swim with Hak everyone else was here for moral support.   
Then Zeno bursts into the room, “Guys! I brought a friend!”   
Shinha shyly stepped around and a young dark haired girl peeked behind Zeno. Hak didn't look up from his textbook, but waved.   
Kija smiled, “Is this the mystery girlfriend, Zeno?”   
Zeno nodded, “This is Kaya!”   
Kaya had on a short sleeved T-shirt dress, “Hey it's nice to meet everyone.”   
Everyone but Yona greeted her. Yona was still staring out the window. Kaya scrunched her eyes together looked confused.   
Hak rolled his eyes and tapped Yona on the shoulder and pointed to Kaya. Yona lit up and ran over to wave to Kaya.   
Kaya said hello and shook Yona’s hand. Yona silently sat next to Hak and watched him try to do the problems.   
Kaya nervously sits down next to Zeno. For the next hour, Hak tormented himself with the material and everyone else did their own thing. Yona mentioned going to the bathroom then left.   
“Does she not like me,” Kaya asked.   
The boys looked up, “What?”   
“Yona… she didn't say a word this whole time.”  
Kija frowned, “You didn't tell her Zeno?”   
Zeno shook his head, “Zeno guesses he forgot. It's just normal now.”   
They heard footsteps and Yona came back in. Kaya looked down at her shoes and Yona looked up at Hak, confused.   
Hak set the book down and signed what was going on.   
Kaya gasped, “She's deaf?!”   
Zeno nodded, “Hak and yona have been friends forever so he has known sign language for a long time but thanks to the lad the rest of us are learning quickly.”  
Yona started looking annoyed at Hak and he kept a grin on his face as what looked like teasing was taking place.   
Kija rolled his eyes, “Hak!”   
“What?!”   
“Um your chemistry final!”  
Hak shook his head, “I need a break.”  
Yun nodded, “Go ahead. Breaks help you more than you know.”  
Hak jumped up and grabbed Yona by the arm, “Imma go raid your fridge Yun!”   
Yun looked up from his book, “Don't touch my cheesecake!”   
Hak pulled Yona along.   
Kaya turned to Zeno, “Can you teach me? I wanna be able to um talk with her also.”   
Zeno nodded. He showed her how to say her name and how she was. When Hak and Yona wandered back in with cheetos Kaya stood up and got Yona’s attention.   
Kaya tried to sign the way taught her. Yona smiled and giggled. She corrected the hand movement for how. Kaya blush and took a step back. Yona shook her head and grabbed a notepad. She wrote down that she was sorry and didn't mean to embarrass her.   
Kaya smiled and they started to write notes back and forth to each other, eventually exchanging numbers and texting.   
Hak groaned throughout the study session getting help from Yun and Kija. Zeno kept cheering him on. After the study session, Hak spied Yona texting Kaya on the way home.   
Hak asked Yona what she thought of Kaya.   
‘She's a sweet girl,’ Yona signed, ‘I'm also glad to have another girl in the group.’   
Hak laughed, ‘I bet you are.’


	2. Movie Night

Yun sigh as he heard the horde come in his house.They were all celebrating Jeaha’s graduation and the start of the summer. Hak had barely managed to pass his chemistry final. Yona did well on all of her’s. Everyone got good grades, even Zeno passed with honor roll this year. Yun had gotten all A’s on his finals. He was practically the group tutor. Zeno yelled for him. 

“Yes?” 

“When will the food be ready?” 

“Sooner if you help.” 

Kaya wandered in, “What do you need help with?” 

“Can you check on the pizza?” 

“Sure!” 

Yun smiled. Zeno’s new girlfriend was the last thing they had all expected. She was so bubbly and sweet. Hardworking, unlike her boyfriend who was currently talking to Hak and Yona. 

“How are you with learning from the book I gave you,” Yun asked. 

“I think I’m getting better, at least, Hak’s not laughing anymore when I try.” 

“Eh. Ignore Hak. He’s been Yona’s friend since kindergarten so of course He’s better at it.” 

Kaya pouted, “Why is sign language so hard?” 

“Because your learning a new language. Its like anything else. Practice makes perfect,” Yun informed her, “Don’t get discouraged. In all honesty, Yona would be a very good teacher. Why don’t you ask her?” 

Kaya sighed, “I feel strange talking to her through text and stuff.”

Yun smiled and handed her the bowl of ranch for the hot wings, “Well you’re either going to have to suck it up and learn or text her. She’s very talkative actually. Once you get the language down she will talk your hands off.” 

Yun handed her the bowl and he grabbed the tray of hot wings and moved them into the kitchen. They were all are arguing on what to watch. Yona wanted to watch the hunger games and Hak wanted to watch some army thing he brought, Jeaha had bought fifty shades of grey. 

Yun set the tray down and sighed, “Its Kaya’s turn to pick.” 

“Yay,” Zeno latched on to his girlfriend and Yun rolled his eyes. 

They helped move the food from the kitchen to the living room and Kaya picked out hunger games, which earned a fist pump from Yona. 

Yun fought to get the subtitles on and he plopped down to watch it. Yona was leaned into Hak and Kaya was leaned into Zeno. Kaya leaned up and tried to talk to Yona about the movie. 

Yun smiled as they started talking about Katniss and their favorite parts. It was a slow process of texting and simple sign language. He smirked and remembered the first time he met Yona and his endeavor to talk to Yona.


End file.
